Tu m'aimes!
by chuya
Summary: Discontinued I might rewrite this some day though ... Is Draco all that evil? Ginny seems to think so. Until now. Will the arrival of Draco's French cousin change things? D&G eventually ...
1. Enchantée

**Disclaimer:** Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, expect my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me_. I got bored and drew this pic of Discordia:  
www.picserver.student.utwente.nl/getpicture.php?id=265206  
I know, I can't draw -_- .   
_- Tu m'aimes ?!_ -  
Chapter 1 - Enchantée   
Ginny frowned as she passed yet another filled compartment. She cursed silently under her breath as she walked down to the next one which happened to be the last. _//This is it...//_ thought the redhead as she pushed the door open and stepped in. She didn't quite care who was there, or if there was no place left, she wouldn't go looking anymore. She was surprised to see that there was only one other person in the carriage. She studied the reading stranger a little before smiling.   
  
**"Hullo, mind if I join you?"  
  
**She sat down, facing the blond girl.   
  
**" Zhat eez okay with me. I am waiting for my cousin though. He went to get some food." **Said the young witch indifferently, without even looking up from her book.   
  
She was, as far as Ginny could tell, of about the same height and had long and wavy slivery blond hair that reached her shoulders. Curious, Ginny tried to see what she was reading without looking too rude. Her book was in French. _//She's French? Maybe she comes from Beauxbatons ... Maybe she's a 4th year too?//_ She mused, unconsciously staring at the stranger.   
  
**"Why do you stare? Eez something wrong? 'Aven't you ever seen a French person before?"** Asked the French witch, looking up from her book.  
  
Her voice was cold and her silver eyes piercing. Ginny shifted nervously in her seat. What could she say? She was about to apologise when the door opened again.   
"**Discordia, I know you really wanted the chocolate frogs, but they only had the Beans..." **began an only too familiar voice.   
  
_//Malfoy?!//_ Thought Ginny, a little alarmed.   
  
**"Weasley ?!"**   
  
Draco froze, a shocked look on his face.   
  
**"Oh, I get it"**, he sneered, his visage becoming emotionless again, **"The Famous Three didn't want you around, so you came looking for another carriage?"**   
  
Ginny glared at him, feeling the Weasley temper rise in her. _//How dare he … //_ But he was quite right. She had been planning to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione but they had forgotten and had sat next to other 5th year Gryffindors instead. Her friends had other seating arrangements and she would rather die than sit next to the Weasley twins who, she was sure, would try out their pranks on her.   
  
**"Mind your own business Malfoy!" **She yelled.   
  
**"So, I was right."** He stated coolly.  
  
Before she could say anything the French girl stood up, a bored look on her face.   
  
**"Care to introduce me, Cousin?"**   
  
Draco smiled at this and crossed his arms.   
  
**"Sure. Weasley, this is my cousin Discordia Malfoy. She has come all the way from France where she studied in Beauxbatons. She has yet to be sorted and will be attending classes with the other 4th years. Discordia, this is a Weasley, you can tell because of the red hair, the freckles, the temper and the second-hand clothing. Sadly, you will see that she's not the only of her kind as Weasleys tend to have more children than they can afford."** he said, a look of pure innocence on his face.   
  
This made Ginny even madder and, if possible, her face became redder.   
  
**"Enchantée"** said Discordia, offering her hand.   
  
Ginny shook it reluctantly and they both sat down again, ready to leave it at that. Draco, however was having fun and didn't want to stop just yet. He like infuriating Weasleys.   
  
**"Cousin, I recommend you wash your hands after touching Weasleys."**   
  
At this, Discordia grinned and replied, **"Comme tu veux, Cousin" **laughing as she left to go to the bathroom.   
  
Ginny, however, did not laugh. _//This is too much ...//_ She got up and was about to leave when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Draco had stopped her and was about to say something.   
  
**"Weaslette... Surely I did not offend you, did I?"**   
  
Ginny didn't answer. Instead she slapped him hard. Shocked, Draco let go of her.   
  
**"You little ..."   
  
**She didn't care to hear the rest and ran for her life. _//He deserved it, he did//_ She tried to convince herself as she reached Harry's compartment.   
She opened the door, slid in and shut it behind her, panting.   
  
**"Hey Gin, What's up? Why aren't you dressed yet?"** said Ron.   
  
Ginny took a deep breath and said, quite calmly, **"I slapped Malfoy."**


	2. Décidement

**Disclaimer:** Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, expect my plot and Discordia.  
  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me.   
  
Sorry, this chapter is pretty boring... I'll try and make then next better...  
_  
  
_- Tu m'aimes ?! -   
  
_Chapter 2 - Décidement   
Draco was fuming. _//How could she...//_ He could not let this go without revenge, yet he didn't want the whole school to know that he, Draco Malfoy, had been hit by a girl, _//By a filthy, stinking Weasley...//_. But she would pay, yes, he would see to that. Draco sat down, crossed his legs and tried to look as though nothing had happened. He didn't want his cousin to know, she would surely make fun of him. He tried reading his "Quidditch Today" magazine to forget Ginny but however hard he concentrated, mentally, he could see her smirking at him. Frustrated, he threw the magazine back into his bag angrily.   
  
**"Someffing wrong Cousin?"** said Discordia as she sat down.   
  
Draco simply shook his head and looked out the window, hoping she hadn't seen the mark that Ginny's slap had left on his cheek.   
  
**"Where's the girl? She gone?"**   
  
**"Who knows where weasles go, Cousin? She's probably gone hiding with her fellow Gryffindors."**   
  
Draco clearly didn't want to tell her what was going on - and Discordia knew that something must have happened when she was away - so she decided not to pester him further. Instead, she settled down in front of him, took out her French Muggle book and resumed her reading. Not a word had been said for about an hour when Discordia put down her book. She didn't feel like reading anymore.   
  
**"Draco?"** She said softly.   
  
She said his name with a strange accent but Draco didn't mind. He quite liked her little French accent, he found it cute.   
  
**"Yes, Discordia?"**   
  
**"Hmmm... Et bien, I was just wondering... Well, see, I'm a leettle nervous. You 'aven't told me anyffing about 'ogwarts yet."**   
  
Draco turned to face her, smirking.   
  
**"Well, first of all, it's Hogwarts, not 'Ogwarts."**   
  
He laughed as she tried to say it over and over again, without success. She frowned a little at her failure but urged him to go on.   
  
**"Secondly, you'll be just fine. You are a Malfoy, so I don't see why you wouldn't be. Once you are sorted into Slytherin..."**   
  
**"What's that."** she interrupted.   
  
_//Doesn't she know anything?!//_ He sighed, took a deep breath and began, in a monotonously,   
  
**" The school was founded by four great witches and wizards: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all disagreed about whom should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, so four houses were founded... Slytherin for the pure, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the bright and Hufflepuff for the rest. I, of course, expect you to be sorted into Slytherin as you are a Malfoy."   
  
**Draco was quiet relieved she had asked for he had something else to think about than a certain redhead   
  
**"What about ze 'Eadmaster, what eez he like?"**   
  
Draco snorted.   
  
**"Dumbledore is a nutcase. I wonder how he ever got to be Headmaster, really. He favours Potter and his friends."**   
  
**"Potter. 'Arry Potter? Ze one with ze scar who won ze Tournament?! You know him? Fleur said..."**   
  
_//Who does not know that arrogant little prat//_ thought Draco, scowling. How could his cousin show such admiration for his enemy?   
  
**"Yes, Scarface. He's an idiot, mind you, and a muggle-lover. He's so full of himself, thinks he owns the world. Don't go speaking to him and his lot."**   
  
Discordia opened her mouth, as if to ask for more details then snapped it shut again. She didn't quite understand his hatred for muggles but didn't say anything about that either. Draco was the only person she knew in Hogwarts, she didn't want to anger him. Instead, she asked about the teachers and time schedules. She then took out strange device Draco had never seen before, a Cd player. She put on the headphones, and, ignoring her cousin's puzzled look, she put the volume higher. She closed her ees and began humming a little.   
  
**"What's that? Why do you have Muggle things?"**   
  
**"Are you not allowed to use Cd player in 'Ogwarts? I charmed it, now it works without eclectricity. What's wrong with Muggle things, some are..."**   
  
**"Switch it off, it annoys me."**   
  
Discordia complied, glaring at her cousin.   
  
**"Comme tu veux, Cousin. Decidement, tu ressemble franchement à ton père" **She muttered.   
  
**"What was that?!" **He snapped.   
  
**"I was just saying that you sound just like your Father."**   
Draco did not speak for the rest of the journey and plotted Weasley's death instead. 


	3. Désolée

**Disclaimer:** Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, expect my plot and Discordia.  
  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
_- Tu m'aimes?! -_  
  
Chapter 3 - Desolée  
  
**"Ginny, do tell me what happened. What did Malfoy do to you?" **asked Hermione, as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
In the train, Ginny had refused to say a word about what had happened and had gone to change into her robes instead.   
  
**"Later, I promise." **she replied distractedly as they reached the Gryffindor table.   
  
Ginny wasn't paying much attention to Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly Harry. Malfoy and Discordia were talking to Dumbledore. Hogwarts most famous headmaster nodded and they both sat themselves at the Slytherin table. _//I should have known she was a Malfoy. She has the same pointed chin, the same glare, the same smirk.//_  
  
**"... Gin, Ginny? You haven't been listening to me have you? I was just saying how glad I was that we'd be having a new History of Magic's teacher. I can't believe old Binns finally retired. Maybe we'll be studying something interesting this year. This summer I re-read "Hogwarts, A History" and ..."  
  
**Ginny just nodded, not really taking in what Hermione said. Instead she watched the Slytherin table. Malfoy was introducing his cousin to his fellow Slytherins. _//I wonder what Malfoy's going to do to me. He'll surely want to kill me now.// _Now that she thought about it, he had grown quite a bit during the holidays. He had never been very tall and now he was taller than Harry, though a few inches shorter than Ron, and a head taller than her. His hair had grown a little so that, even when he slicked it back, it almost reached his shoulders. _//I wonder how much hair gel he uses//_ Why was she thinking about that self-centred git ?! She looked away and faced Hermione instead.  
  
**"... So, what d'you think, Gin?"**  
  
_//I really should pay more attention//_ What could she say?  
  
**"Hmm well, it's difficult to say but..."**  
  
Just then, the first years arrived and Dumbledore made his yearly speech. Then, before Hermione could say anything, the sorting began.   
  
Ginny listened intently, waiting for Discordia's name. She wondered how her friends would react when they heard. //Ron will be so mad...// **"Antonia Garnia ... Hufflepuff ! "  
  
"Eric Sullivan ... Ravenclaw !"  
  
"Thomas Dorinson ... Hufflepuff !"  
  
"Elisabeth Borington ... Slytherin !"**  
  
The sorting went on until there were no more first years left. Then, to Ginny's surprise, the Sorting Hat was taken away.   
  
_//But, it can't be!//_  
  
**"What about Discordia..."** she murmured.  
  
**"What are speaking about, who's Dis..." **began Hermione but was soon silenced by Ron.  
  
Dumbledore was about to speak.  
  
**" Welcome, Students, to a new year at Hogwarts ! Before we eat, I would like to say a few words. First off all, I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic teachers, Mrs Erinyes and Mr Convington."**  
  
A plump lady with mousy blond hair and thick glasses and a tall, severe looking wizard stood up and the audience applauded.  
  
**"Secondly, Madame Maxime and I have spoken to each other and, seeing that the Triwizard Tournament has clearly established ties young witches and wizards from both countries, we have decided to have and exchange program. This year we will be receiving seven students from each grade from Beauxbatons and next year we will be sending seven of our own. I do hope you will all give them a warm welcome and help them throughout the year. Please come forward, Diane Forestier, Pierre-Alexandre Payen, Bastien Brisset, Discordia Malfoy, Arnaud Chenet, Thérèse Vaillant and Camille Dubois."**  
  
The seven students came up to the front, all looking a little apprehensive.  
  
**"We will not be sorting our seven guests; instead we will allow them to choose their houses. During a one month trial period, each one of them will stay in one house for a week then switch to another. This way, having lived one week in each house, they will be able to decide. Diane and Pierre-Alexandre, you will spend your first week in Ravenclaw. Bastien and Discordia, please seat yourselves at the Gryffindor table. Arnaud and Thérèse, Hufflepuff will be your home for the next week. Camille, you will stay in Slytherin.  
At the same time next week, those in Ravenclaw will go to Gryffindor, those in Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, those in Hufflepuff to Slytherin and those in Slytherin to Ravenclaw. You may eat now"**  
  
_//Discordia?! In Gryffindor!//_  
  
**" Did I hear that right? Discordia _Malfoy_? Another Malfoy?!"** said Ron.  
  
**" Zhat's right, Weasley, desolée. I'm a Malfoy, pleased to meet you." **sneered Discordia as she sat herself next to Ginny.  
* Desolée = I'm sorry 


	4. Craquant

**Disclaimer:** Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, expect my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
  
* Craquant = cute, handsome, irresistible  
  
I'm going to stop with the French pronounciation business. Just imagine Discordia not being able to say the 'h's and pronouncing some 'i's as 'ee' and some 'th's as 'ff' or 'zz'  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)_  
  
Chapter 4 - Craquant  
  
**"Discordia, these are my two best friends Esther and Shauna." **Said Ginny as they entered the girl dorms. Two girls stood up, one, Esther, was very tall, had short black hair and was smiling pleasantly, the other, Shauna, who was a little shorter than Ginny seemed a little shy but smiled nevertheless.   
  
**"Hi Discordia, I didn't quite catch your last name when Dumbledore ..." **Esther began.  
  
**"Malfoy." **interrupted Discordia, rolling her eyes.  
  
**"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"My name; Eet's Discordia Malfoy. And yes, I am related to Draco, I'm his cousin. Uncle Lucius is my father's identical twin."  
  
**Ginny looked at her two roommates, hoping they wouldn't react too badly. Esther's smile had faded a little and Shauna was shade paler.   
  
**"So, where do I get to sleep?" **said Discordia.  
  
Ginny indicated the bed next to hers. The only other was the one next to Shauna.  
  
**"Perfect."** She voiced, sitting down on the bed that was to be hers. She placed her bag next to her and began unpacking. The others just stared uncomfortably.  
  
**"Any questions for the new girl?" **She asked, expecting them to ask about France and Beauxbatons.   
  
When nobody said anything she added,  
  
**"I'm not a Death Eater, you know? I won't kill you during you sleep or anything. And I am not a muggle-hater."  
**Ginny smiled lightly and came to sit next to Discordia. She knew what she felt. After the Chamber of Secrets episode, it had taken quite sometime before people had trusted her, and even longer until she had made friends. And even her best friends, Esther and Shauna weren't that close, she knew.  
**"You are very different from all the other Malfoys I know then. Did you have to spend all summer with that brat?"   
  
"All of August. It wasn't all that bad though. Draco's family is very wealthy and they have a lot of land. I went horse riding in their forest, swimming in their lake and Draco thought me how to fly. He even let me try his new Firebolt 1000. Only for an hour though."  
  
**She grinned as the two other girls joined them and sat next to Ginny.   
  
Esther seemed to have gotten over the fact that she would be sleeping in the same room as a Malfoy and was her own gossipy self again.  
  
**"So, hmmm... Discordia? Is Malfoy ... Draco all that bad?"  
  
"Actually, he is." **said Discordia, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
**"Oh..."** said Esther, a little disappointed.  
  
**"Nahhh. Was just a joke. He's quite okay, really, once you get to know him. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Oh, for nothing..." **Esther lied, blushing furiously.  
  
Discordia winked knowingly.  
  
**"C'est vrai qu'il est craquant.** (Well I guess he is quite handsome...) **If I weren't his cousin, I guess I might fall for him too."**  
  
**"I don't believe he is, was or will ever be okay. And he's not all that good looking anyway" **said Ginny, trying to convince herself more than anything.   
  
**"Oh, Gin. How can you say that? He's got to be the best looking Slytherin." **replied Shauna who had just spoken for the first time. Involuntarily as it seemed; she was now as red as Esther and had brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
**"Well I think he's just pure evil, like his father."** countered Ginny.   
  
**"Well you wouldn't say that if you saw him playing with Eris." **said a giggling Discordia.  
  
_//Eris?!// _Draco had the reputation of having been with many girls but Ginny had never heard of this person. //Playing?// Ginny suddenly felt a little sick. She gave the French girl a puzzled look.  
  
**"Eris, his kitten, his pet cat. Uncle Lucius bought her at Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. I helped him name her. Eris is my middle name. She's really cute, a ball of fur really. She's that big ", **She said holding out two fingers to show how small Eris was, **"has white fur and such a cute little pink nose. And her eyes, they look exactly like mine and Draco's. You should see them together, Draco and Eris, ils sont trop mignons, they're so cute..."  
  
**Somehow, Ginny couldn't picture Malfoy being "cute"._ //She is wrong, she must be. The Draco I know is evil, he must be. Besides, he hates animals.//_  
  
**"... Wait, I can show you. I filmed them with my digital cam."  
  
**The three other girls just stared at her as though she were mad. _// A digital camera? Filming? //_  
  
**"Do you'll know nothing of the muggle world? I have a charmed digital camera ... A device ... That allows you to capture images, life sequences." **She gave out a frustrated sigh, not finding the right words to describe the object. She searched her bag and took out what looked like a metallic box. She pressed a couple of buttons and showed the other girls. The screen was tiny and all Ginny could see was a dark figure moving.   
  
**"Just a sec..." **said Discordia as she took her wand out of her pocket. She waved it and said a spell none of the others had ever heard of. Suddenly, the box thing shook and started floating... The whole room seemed to dim and they were soon surrounded by darkness.   
And then she, Ginny, was in a large bedroom. Well, not exactly, she could still feel the bed under her. She wasn't physically, if at all, in the room.   
_The white walls were covered with tapestries, Quidditch posters and green banners: Slytherin banners.   
  
**" Come back here you little rascal, you"** said a low, masculine voice playfully.  
  
**"I'm coming to get you ..." **  
  
A tiny kitten suddenly ran into the room, almost running into a large, antique looking desk. She stopped just in time. Malfoy came running after her, a hand behind his back. Eris crouched, looking as though she could take on Malfoy who was at least twenty times her size. He came to her, knelt and stroked her gently on the head. Eris rolled over playfully and yawned.  
  
**"You act all tired, but wait till you see what I've got ..."**  
  
And with that he revealed what his hidden hand had been holding: a paper tissue bird like thing tied to a string. He held one end of the string and waved the toy around. Eris's pupils grew larger and in an instant she had pinned the bird to the ground and was biting at it. He lifted the toy which magically 'healed' and Eris followed. They continued playing for a few minutes, the amused grin never leaving Draco's face. His hands were full of scratches but he didn't seem to care. Once the 'bird' was broken beyond repair, he picked up the now exhausted Eris and placed her on his bed. He then sat down next to her and began to pet her. She curled up on his lap and began to purr. Eris looked exactly like what Discordia had said. But Ginny wasn't looking as much at the kitten as she was studying Draco. He was wearing black silk pyjamas and his hair was down. She had never seen him this happy before. He lowered his head and placed a kiss upon Eris's forehead. Ginny suddenly felt herself wishing she were in the kitten's place.  
  
**"I don't know what I'd do without you ..." **He whispered._

And then it was gone. The room, everything, was now darkness. Suddenly, she was in the dorms again.   
  
_//No, I don't want it to be over...//_   
  
She looked at Discordia demandingly.  
  
**"Sorry, battery went out, that was all I got to film." **she said, shrugging.  
  
  



	5. Amer

****

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, except my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
  
* Amer = bitter  
  
I'm going to stop with the French pronunciation business. Just imagine Discordia not being able to say the 'h's and pronouncing some 'i's as 'ee' and some 'th's as 'ff' or 'zz'  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)_  
  
Chapter 5 - Amer

****

« So I'll see you tonight, Draco? » said a grinning Pansy so loudly that the whole table, including a now scowling Millicent Bulstrode heard her.   
  
Draco, who wasn't even looking at her, shrugged and muttered what resembled a **« Whatever.. »   
  
**They both very well knew that he would probably spend that night, like many others, studying alone in his room. Draco didn't quite care that Pansy and other Slytherins went around claiming they were dating him, provided they left him alone. He was to take his OWLS this year and he couldn't waste his precious time with brainless, gossipy Slytherin girls. Especially when he received angry letters from his father every day, asking him why he wasn't the first in all his classes. But try as he might, and he did study hard, he was always second to that filthy Mudblood, Granger. He could hardly believe that she even surpassed him in his favourite subject, Potions.   
  
Despite the rumours, he had never gone out on a date, nor had he ever kissed a girl. He wasn't ashamed of this, for he found that no girl was worthy of him. After all, he was a rich, smart, good-looking Malfoy, and a seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team. All the Slytherin girls were either too ugly or too stupid for his liking.   
**  
**Draco was trying to spot his cousin at the Gryffindor table. He could barely see her but he knew she was laughing along with the youngest Weasley and her friends. _Traitor..._ he thought, but he couldn't get himself to hate her. He had grown quite fond of Discordia during the summer holidays and had been glad to have a little company at the Manor. She was also one of the few people who didn't fear or hate him for what he was or could be. He would have to talk to her and tell her not to get too close to those filthy muggle-lovers._  
_  
He got up from the breakfast table and walked out of the hall, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, and made his way to the dungeons. He had double-potions with Professor Snape, one of the only teachers he held in esteem, but not for the reasons most who have thought he did. Most people thought he was glad and willing to follow his father's steps and become a Death Eater, but he wasn't. He very well knew that Snape had once served the Dark Lord and was now a spy for Dumbledore and he admired him for this, even though he did hate the Headmaster. Though he spent most of his time with them, Draco barely talked to the two brutes anymore, unwilling to waste his time with them. They ate together, played Quidditch together, he occasionally helped them with their assignments and was quite glad he had his own room. He didn't think he could stand seeing any more of them than he already did. This had upset them a little at the beginning but they had ascribed it to Mr Malfoy's letters.   
  
**« I think Mr Malfoy wants him to pay more attention to his education. » **had said Goyle once, when Draco wasn't around.   
  
Snape was in an worse mood than usual and took his anger out on the Gryffindors. The class went rather smoothly, Weasley got some points taken off for falling asleep in class, Scarface lost 5 points because he wasn't paying attention, Longbottom completely messed up his potion and accidentally made his cauldron fall (50 points for being overly callous), ruining the mudblood's robes(10 points for disrupting the class), and he, Draco Malfoy, had done everything perfectly and had earned a few points for his House.   
  
The day had began relatively well but he would wait for it to end, tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
  
It was only at lunch time that he got to see his cousin. He stopped her as she walked down the corridor with the Weasels towards the hall.  
  
**« Surviving your qtay with the muggle-lovers Discordia?** » He said, smirking.  


****

« Bien sûr, Cousin, why wouldn't I? » She grinned.  


****

« Oh, well, it's just ... I hear that weasels bite. » he shrugged, looking as innocent as a lamb. This caused Ginny to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
**« And I hear that ferrets bounce, is that right? »** said the angry red-head.  
Draco winced at the memory and glared at her.  


****

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il ya Cousin, What is she speaking about? » inquired the puzzled French witch.

****

  
« Mind your own business Weaslette ! »  
  
« Or else? » she snapped defiantly.  
  
**« Or else you will pay. I have not forgotten our little encounter in the train, and, believe me, I will not. »**  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
**« Cute indeed »** muttered Ginny.  
  
**« Virginie, you do not understand. I have never see him this angry before but, I assure you, he is not all that bad. It is just the way he was bought up. I know him, he is my cousin and, believe me, he does not want to become his Father. But he has no choice. Il est amer. I think this makes him bitter. »**  
  
Discordia had decided to call Ginny « Virginie », the French version of « Virginia » because they both found it nicer.  
  
  
  



	6. Not a Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, except my plot and Discordia.  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)  
_  
I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. But I like this song and I think it's perfect for describing Draco's feelings towards his Father. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review the last chapter though. Thanks.  
  


****

Numb  


I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Chorus:

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus:

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus:

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus:

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Is everything what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Is everything what you want me to be  
  
  
- Linkin Park


	7. La Chute

****

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, except my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
  
  
I'm going to stop with the French pronunciation business. Just imagine Discordia not being able to say the 'h's and pronouncing some 'i's as 'ee' and some 'th's as 'ff' or 'zz'  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)_  
  
Chapter 6 - _La Chute_  
  
**"Wake up, Virginie. You must be so excited! Come on, you can't afford to be late today!"  
  
"... Mmmmph" **was Ginny's response as she sunk her face into her pillow.   
  
_//Excited I am not... Why should...// _It was then that she realised why she should be. She was going to play her first match for Gryffindor!   
  
**"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at breakfast. I have to go post this letter to my Mother." **shouted Discordia as she made her way down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
The Famous Three were playing Wizards Chess.  
  
**"... Can't see why she's getting so close that Malfoy girl. She's a _Malfoy_ for goodness sake. She's related to tha..."  
  
"Ron ... " **muttered Harry as he saw Ginny's friend approach.But it was too late. Discordia had heard.  
  
**"You're dead Weasel King..."** she hissed.  
  
**"Was that a threat, _Malfoy_?!" **he shouted, standing up.  
  
**"Nope, it was actually a fact. Next move and it'll be checkmate." **she stated, a smirk on her face.**   
  
"She's quite right too, Ron..." **said a grinning Harry as his queen decapitated his best friend's king.   
  
Ron, still glaring in disbelief was about to say something unpleasant when Hermione interrupted him.  
  
**"Good morning Discordia, enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Very much, Hermione. Virginie and her friends have done their best to make me feel at home, they're great. Though I think it'll take some time before I get use to the cold, 'Ogwarts is a lovely place. It's so cosy. I do miss Beauxbatons and it's 'grandeur' though... Well, I guess I'll see you around Ms Granger. " **she said, turning away.   
  
**"Oh, and, Mr Weasley, please be so kind as to make sure I'm not around when you insult me next time, it can hurt, you know." **she added.  
  
  
She could hear their faint voices as she walked away.  
**  
_"... and did you hear what she called my sister?"  
  
"That's the French way of saying it, Ron..."  
  
"Hermione! Since when do you fraternise with the enemy?"  
  
"She's really nice Ron, she's in my Muggle Studies class. She knows so much more..."  
  
"And since when does a Malfoy care about muggle..."_ **

Discordia didn't care to hear any more and made her way through the portrait hole.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_//I'm late, so late, so very late...// _Thought Ginny as she ran in the empty corridors.   
She didn't know how it had all happened. Shortly after Discordia had left, she had managed to go back to sleep, dreaming about a cute little white kitten with silver eyes, such lovely silver eyes... And when she had opened her eyes again, she had missed breakfast and was late for Quidditch practice. Woods would kill her, she was sure of it. She quickened her pace, her vision blurring because of the tears she tried to keep back. _//What if he throws me out of the team? Then what...//  
  
_And then it happened. She bumped into something hard, no, someone. And that someone was no other but Draco Malfoy.

****

"Now, now. What do we have here? A broomstick and Quidditch robes? So the little Weaslette can fly then?"  
  
**"You." **she muttered, looking away. She didn't want to meet his eyes...  
  
**"You're a little late, aren't you?" **he sneered, barring her way.  
  
**"Let me pass Malfoy, out of the way !"** she cried, brandishing her wand.   
  
**"Tsk, tsk. Nobody hexes a Malfoy. Especially not with a second hand wand." **he said, taking out his own wand.  
  
**"Why?"** she cried out helplessly, still not daring to look up at him.  
  
**"Why what, Weasel?" **he said, smirking.  
  
**"Why... Why do you hate me?" **she said, turning to face him her eyes lost in his cold, metallic ones.**   
**  
Draco hadn't expected this. He hadn't realised she was crying until now. He didn't want her to cry. Why did she look at him so? Did he hate her? He enjoyed taunting Wealseys, true enough, but did he hate Virginia Weasley? No, he didn't. Feeling guilty for the first time in his life, he sighed.  
  
**"I don't hate you." **he whispered softly before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

There she was, Ginny Weasley, where she was sure nobody had thought they would ever see her. She had finally done it, she was part of the team ! Ron had been so proud when he had heard... Of course, it wasn't permanent, she was replacing Alicia Spinnet, on of Gryffindor's Chasers, but, nevertheless, she felt great. From now on, people wouldn't call her 'Ron's Little Sister', or the 'Youngest Weasley', they would know her name... 

  
**"Ok people,"** Began Angelina Johnson, who had replaced Oliver Woods.

  
**"We can do it, alright, our team is perfect. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do?"**

  
The team nodded.

  
**"Right, lets go. Good luck everybody !"**

  
She smiled at Ginny as they walked onto the pitch.

  
**"You'll do just fine..."  
**  
**"Mount your brooms, please" **shouted Madam Hooch, the referee.

  
_//I can do it.. It's jut like practice... Only a little harder...// _thought Ginny as she rose into the airs. Angelina had the Quaffle, and was surrounded by many Slytherins. She flew beyond them all, hovering slightly above. Angelina saw her, and, grinning, threw the Quaffle in her direction. Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she had caught it and was racing towards the goals, dodging all the obstacles. The Slytherins, who hadn't paid much attention to her until now, came rushing behind her. Ginny looked around, desperate, but there was nobody to pass it to. She couldn't think clearly and, seeing the intimidating keeper, Bletchley, come towards her, and knowing that more enemies were coming for her, she gathered all her strength and threw the Quaffle towards the goals. 

  
**"GRYFFINDOR SCORE !"**came Lee's voice.

  
Ginny couldn't believe it, she had scored ! 

  
**"Well done Gin" **shouted Fred from the other end of the pitch.

  
The rest of the team was grinning at her too... But, at that very moment, she wasn't thinking about her team, victory or anything related to quidditch. She had just caught Malfoy's eye as he observed her from afar. His words were stuck in her head... _//I don't hate you ...// _What had he meant? Of course he hated her, she was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. Why had she even asked? And what had happened, why had she felt so sad? She couldn't possibly ... Feel anything other than hatred for him, right?   
Harry and Draco had both spotted the Snitch and were both racing towards it. Draco was ahead now...  
  
WHAM ! Ginny hadn't seen it coming. A bludger had come right into her and, as if in a slow motion picture, she could see all that was going on around her, slowly. At first, she didn't even feel the pain. She could see the upset faces of her two brothers - were they calling her name? Yes, they were ... - , Pansy Parkinson's smirk and Draco's silver eyes ... She was falling, slowly as it seemed. And then it all stopped. Something had caught her, no someone. She smiled weakly and looked up. But she never got to see her saviour, as she closed her eyes again, falling into unconsciousness.  



	8. Quiproquo

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, except my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
  
Thx for the reviews everyone...   
  
* Quiproquo = misunderstanding  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)_  
  
Chapter 7- _ Quiproquo _  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

She was falling. On and on and on... But where was she? Was she still on the pitch? Maybe she was dying... She opened her eyes again, but her vision was blurry. And then it stopped.  
  
All was darkness and she had landed onto something soft, a mattress. Where was she?! She tried to shout for help but no sound would come. She tried to feel her way around what seemed to be a bed, groping wildly. And then she froze. She thought she had heard something. It was faint at first, but as she listened, it grew louder and louder... Ssssssssss... Sssss... A hiss, a familiar hiss. Immobilised by her fear, she dared not breathe. It came closer and closer, she could hear the hissing getting louder, it was coming for her... The basilisk would come for her... It would try to kill her... It would all happen again, just like in the Chamber... But there would be nobody to help her, nobody to hear her scream... Harry would not come to save her this time. And then she saw them, the two gigantic yellow eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many years. It had found her. She tried to scream again but it was useless. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face but even then the ghostly orbs were still there, gaping at her hungrily. She could feel the creatures breath on her skin. « I'm going to die, to die... » she thought, crying silently. This was all just like in the Chamber, she felt weak, so weak but this time it was different, nobody would see her cry, nobody would help her...  
  
And then she heard yet another hiss, but this time, it was a feline one. Startled, she looked around frantically. A white shape was moving fast, towards them. The Basilisk gave out an angry hiss and moved away from her, slithering towards the shape. She gave out a silent sigh and let her hands fall onto the bed. One of her hands had landed onto something... A wand ! Brandishing it, she shouted 'Lumos' but the words wouldn't come. Had she been able to, she would have cursed. The two beasts were fighting and Ginny didn't know what to do. She felt so powerless. She would have liked to help her mysterious saviour... She brought her hands to her ears as they screamed, hissed and growled. Ginny couldn't tell which side was winning but she knew she had to believe that the white feline would save her...   
  
Suddenly, the Basilisk gave out one last howl of defeat and all was silent again. Ginny felt something rub against her and heard a faint purr. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes met silver ones. « Eris? » She whispered. In front of her stood a lithe feline that resembled a panther but also the cute little kitten she had seen a few days back.  
  
« I don't know what I'd do without you... » said a faraway voice...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
  
  
_**« Ron, Ron ! She's opening her eyes, look ! » **came Harry's voice.  
  
**« Mmph... Where am I?! » **whispered Ginny as she opened her eyes.   
  
It had been a dream, just a dream. She tried to sit up to see where she was but, as she did so, she felt a sharp pain on her left side.   
  
**« Owww.. » **she muttered as she lay back down.  
  
**« You're at the hospital wing, Gin. Don't you remember? the Quidditch match? you were brilliant ! »   
**_  
_/_/Quidditch? A match...// _And then she remembered. Yes, she had been playing, and she had even scored ! And then she had been hit... And caught... Harry must have caught her. Yes that was it.  
  
**« Too bad you weren't paying attention though... Even if I do find the Seekers more interesting than the game myself. » **said Hermione, eying Harry cheekily.  
  
Had they seen? Did they know she had been staring at Draco?_ //No, they still think I have a crush on Harry... Silly people.//  
_Ignoring the pain, she sat up and hugged a now blushing Harry.  
  
**« Thanks for catching me... »**  
She froze. A little further away from her bed stood the one person she hadn't expected to see.   
  
**« What are _you _doing here? » **she said.   
  
_//It's his fault if I fell... All his fault// _Had he come to taunt her, to gloat?_  
_  
**« Oh, so you think St Potter saved you? »** said the blond Slytherin, failing to hide the fact that her last statement had hurt him.  
  
**« Why, of course he did? Didn't you, Harry? »  
**  
Harry turned away, still blushing.  
  
**« Gin, I ... »** he began.  
  
**« ... He caught the Snitch instead. » **said Draco loudly as he walked out of the Infirmary. **  
**


	9. Une Découverte

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's. I own nothing, except my plot and Discordia.  
_This is my first FanFic ever so, bear with me. _  
  
  
_- Tu m'aimes?! - (You love me ?!)_  
  
Chapter 8- Une Découverte  
  
He should have know. He had been so stupid. What had he expected? And why had he gone to the Infirmary anyway? After all, he didn't care if the Weasel was hurt. Besides, if she had paid more attention she could have avoided the bludger. So, why? Why had he gone and made such a fool of himself? 

__

//Because you did care...//  
No, he didn't ! She was a Weasley, nothing more. She didn't mean anything to him.  
/_/Then why did you save her...// _

That was true. Why had he? Why had he flown to rescue her? He had been so close... The Snitch had been within his reach... Then, before he knew what was happening, he had caught her. He could still see Flint's glare... Luckily, all the Slytherins had been too shocked to react, but he knew they wouldn't let this pass. His Father had power, yes, but it did not excuse such treachery. His Father. Lucius Malfoy would not take this lightly either. They'd probably throw him out of the team and ostracise him.  
_//What have I gotten myself into this time?//_   
Why had he been so stupid? And what had he gained? Nothing. Even the Weasel herself hated him.  
  
**"Serpensortia" **Draco spat, as he reached the Dungeons. A hidden door swung open and he stormed into the dark Slytherin common room, walking purposefully towards his room, head high and face emotionless Even without looking he knew all their eyes were on him. But he didn't care.   
  
Locking his door with both locks and spells, he threw himself onto his bed, making sure he didn't squash Eris and brought his pale hands to his face. What had he done? And why? If only this could all just be a nightmare... If only he could wake up from it.  
  
He could feel the tears surging... But no, he wouldn't cry. Draco hadn't cried since he was seven, and he would not now. He had not cried when his father had submitted him to the Cruciatus spell He would not let this incident affect him, crying was a weakness. He sat up and took a deep breath, and found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror and what he saw disgusted him. Was that all he was? His Father's puppet? An immature, selfish git, living in Lucius' shadow? Was that how people saw him?   
_//Yes, and nobody loves you.// _

As if to prove him wrong, Eris came onto his lap, starring at him with large questioning eyes as she purred.  
**« Eris... » **he whispered, stroking her head gently.  
**« Why do I have to be such a fool? Nobody loves me... Ouch !»  
**Draco brought his hand to his cheek and ,sure enough, he was bleeding.   
**« Self. Pity. Is. Bad » **mewed Eris calmly, as though scratching one's owner was normal - and as though a speaking cat was equally normal.

****

"You spoke." said Draco, staring in disbelief.

  
**"Indeed, I did. Now, tell me what is troubling you so." **she replied.

****

"No. First, you tell me whom you are." said the blond slytherin. 

Was he dreaming? Or had he gone mad?

****

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am not sure. I cannot remember anything of my past. I only just awoke a few hours ago. I was hoping you might tell me. I was once human though..." 

  
He must be dreaming. This was madness.

  
**"... I am now trapped in this cat form. But why, I know not. It is strange that one should want to trap me like this, judging by the complexity of this spell, surely they could have killed me?" **she continued. 

__

//A dream... Just a dream// Surely this couldn't be the little kitten he had been so fond of. 

__

  
**"What was that you called me? And where did you find me?" **she meowed softly.

  
Draco told her about how his father, Discordia and him had gone to the finest and most expensive pet shop on Diagon Alley. He had been shopping for a new Eagle Owl when his father had offered to buy him a Magical Cat instead. He would have refused, he didn't usually like animals, but his cousin had been so excited... How could he refuse?  
  
**"A pet shop... Did the shop owner tell you anything about me?"** she asked.  


****

"No."

****

"Well, I guess I'll have to try and find out whom I am. But that can wait. So, why are you so upset? What happened?"  
  
And he told her. Everything. In normal times, he would never have shared his thoughts with another, especially not with a stranger, but he was too upset to refuse. Besides, he still half-believed he was dreaming, so it didn't matter. When he had finished, he felt very tired indeed and, strangely, relieved.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
